megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Rise Kujikawa
|englishva = (P4, P4tA, P4G, P4A, PQ, P4AU) (P4D) }} Rise Kujikawa is one of the main characters from Persona 4. She is a popular idol who returns to Inaba for a brief hiatus. She is a first-year student at Yasogami High School. Appearances *''Persona 4'' / Golden: Major Character; Tactical Support; Lovers Social Link **''Persona 4 Manga: Major Character; Tactical Support; Lovers Arcana **Persona 4 The Animation'' / Golden Animation: Major Character; Tactical Support; Lovers Arcana **''Persona 4 Visualive'' / the Evolution *''Persona 4 Arena'' / Persona 4 Arena Ultimax: Major Character / Playable Character / Navigator (Episode P4) **''Persona 4 Arena (Manga): Major Character **Persona 4 The Ultimate in Mayonaka Arena Stageplay'' **''Persona 4 Arena Ultimax (Manga): Major Character **Persona 4: The Ultimax Ultra Suplex Hold Stageplay'' *''Persona 4: Dancing All Night: Playable Character *Persona x Detective Naoto: Minor Character *Persona 5: Cameo **Persona 5 The Animation: Cameo *Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Support Character **Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth - Side:P4: Major Character **Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth - Side:P3: Supportive Character *Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth: Support Character **Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth Roundabout Special'' *''Persona 3: Dancing in Moonlight: Cameo (DLC) *Persona 5: Dancing in Starlight: Cameo (DLC) Design Rise has long copper-colored hair tied in two pigtails, brown eyes and pale skin. Her normal outfit consists of an orange shirt with puffy sleeves above a white turtleneck shirt while she is seen wearing an orange top and white pants in summer. Before transferring to Yasogami High and while working at her grandmother's shop, Rise wears a white headscarf, a pink turtleneck shirt and a short navy blue skirt. During explorations in the Midnight Channel and at school, she is clothed in her school uniform with a white turtleneck underneath and wears pink glasses only supporting the team/members. At the summer festival, Rise is seen wearing yukata like the rest of the girls. In ''Persona 4 Golden, during the winter, she wears a snow suit with pink sunglasses on top of her head, high collar with pink and white stripe with her matching pink snow jacket that says "Lovers," purple gloves, darker navy snow pants, and light purple shoes. The only time she has her hair down is when she wears the new summer outfit during the Persona 4 Golden epilogue, acquired by attaining the true ending after saving Marie in the Hollow Forest. She wore a white see-through halter top, with a pink, light blue and orange shirt underneath it and tan pants. In Persona 4: Dancing All Night, she wears a summer pink school uniform with open shirt parted showing her black bra and bare midriff, and Yasogami emblem on her left sleeve, a magenta, pink and white houndstooth patterned mini skirt that match her hair ribbons, long black stockings with pink lace zippers and pink high-heel slippers. She wears a yellow scarf around her right wrist and pink and black glove on her left hand. She also wears yellow headphones over her ears and a black collar with a keychain heart. Personality Rise is cheerful, outspoken, naughty, cute and is quite boastful about herself, although very sweet deep down. She is referred to as a "dangerous girl" by Chie Satonaka, due to her boldness in flirting with the protagonist, and her teasing of Yosuke Hanamura and Kanji Tatsumi. Rise is quickly annoyed by the smallest things, which ends up with her crying dramatically, and sometimes producing crocodile tears. She's rather childish and possessive; she once pouted and told the protagonist he mustn't call another girl "cute." She has also shown her competitive side on many occasions, and she’s mocked Yukiko Amagi’s insecurity and her cooking. Along with Yukiko, and Naoto Shirogane, she cries when the protagonist leaves Inaba, and she'll profess her love to him. This, combined with her Arcana being The Lovers, her flirting and certain scenes in Persona 4 The Animation show her affection for the protagonist. Rise states that she loves the protagonist, and will show a very obvious interest in him during the storyline regardless of her Social Link standing.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3LH7dM9YHUQ Her cooking skills like Chie and Yukiko are horrific and is prone to making overly spicy food, as shown in her Omelet that she made for Nanako to celebrate Mitsuo's arrest. Rise used to be an idol, but she quit to work at her family business (citing health reasons), after Kanji is rescued. She is stressed out, and tired of show business because she doesn't know if the Rise that everyone admires is the "real" Rise, or the persona of Risette that she presents to the masses. Rise's biggest insecurity is her individuality. She fears that she has no true self and that her career is making her lose it due to constantly putting up fake faces to the general public. While she initially attempts to change this by running away she is left feeling unsatisfied. By the end of the series, she acknowledges all of those fake selves she presented to others were actually just other sides of her true personality. Upon realizing this she decides to start up her career content that she will be portraying her true self for all to see. As the general supporter/navigator of the group, Rise helps the team stay on their toes, informing them all sorts of things in battle and using her Persona, Himiko, to scan out enemy weaknesses and boosting their spirits whenever she can, even going so far as to use her Persona to heal the team, raise their attack or defense and more. She also can sense or detect things in the Shadow World that aren't easily perceived by others, including Teddie. When she notices a friend going through a hard time, Rise acts a comforter, helping them to realize the truth and offering them solace in any way possible. Despite having a mischievously playful side while with her friends and offering a lot of sass to back up for it, she is also very passionate about her friends and is always there to lend them a hand. It also should be noted that if her friends are in danger, Rise will do whatever it takes to make sure they are safe, as seen in Persona 4 Arena Ultimax, joining the fray in an effort to find and save her friends. Profile Persona 4 Rise is first seen in a commercial, where she advertises the diet soda "Quelorie Magic." Rise, despite her uprising fame, eventually quits her job and decides to settle down in her hometown of Yasoinaba, to live with her grandmother. While being asked upon her decisions of choosing to stay in Yasoinaba despite the murder cases happening recently, Rise insisted to live in Yasoinaba, and explains that her sudden decision of quitting her job is due to stress. Following Rise's return to Yasoinaba, the whole town rustles to Rise's grandmother's tofu store, Marukyu, hoping to see Rise. Since Rise has appeared in the TV news, the Investigation Team becomes worried that Rise might get kidnapped and killed in the Midnight Channel, and goes to warn her. Hoping to catch the culprit, the Investigation Team proposes a stakeout on the Marukyu Tofu shop, but their actions are found out by Tohru Adachi, the assistant of Detective Ryotaro Dojima. The Investigation Team eventually team up with Adachi. Through their stakeout, they eventually catch a stalker; however, the stalker anxiously denies his connection with the murder cases. Not believing his words, Adachi takes the stalker away. However, during their way back passing Marukyu, Rise's grandmother claims that Rise has gone away. Panicked, the Investigation Team decides to tune in the Midnight Channel again, and realizes that they were too late: Rise has already been kidnapped. Eventually after gathering clues, the Investigation Team managed to detect Rise's location in the Midnight Channel, and set out to rescue her in the Marukyu Striptease. The Investigation Team eventually finds Rise, along with the "Other Rise": Shadow Rise. Shadow Rise taunts Rise, telling her that in actuality, this is what she desired, and the fact that she knew is because she is Rise, and begins performing a pole-dance in an alluring fashion. Confused and surprised, Rise denies her Shadow's claims and exclaims that the shadow is not her. Fueled by Rise's declaration, Shadow Rise transforms into a pole-dancing monster and attacks the party. However, Shadow Rise's analytical abilities proved to be more than a match, and the party was brought to the edge of defeat. Laughing at their incompetence, Shadow Rise readies for another strike, but Teddie eventually charges towards the Shadow, performs a suicidal attack and weakens the Shadow. However, Teddie himself suffers a massive backlash, and becomes a wrinkling, skinny bear. Accepting her true self, the Shadow nods, and transforms into Himiko, becoming Rise's Persona. Social Link After her kidnapping, Rise shows a less-than-subtle crush towards the protagonist, and eventually creates the Lovers Arcana Social Link with him. Through the protagonist's interactions with Rise, she reveals that during her childhood, she was a shy, lonely child and that nobody had high expectations of her. Due to her shyness, she was constantly bullied by her classmates, until a relative submitted her application to an idol competition, which she won. Ironically, her original motivation of accepting the prize was so once she becomes popular, she would have more friends. However, she eventually realizes that her "friends" are only interested in the fabricated personality of teen-idol "Risette," but not Rise Kujikawa, the young girl from Yasoinaba. Rise later found out that after she abandons showbiz, her old manager found another rising star, which greatly irritates her. By the end of the Social Link, Rise eventually realize that "Risette" isn't a fabricated personality, but one of her many traits. Upon her realization, Rise exclaims that she would return to her job as an idol in spring, hoping to show the world her other traits other than "Risette." With Rise finally finding her resolution, her Persona transfigures into Kanzeon. Rise would also give the protagonist her signed photo, bestowing the ultimate form of Lovers Arcana, Ishtar, the goddess of love. If the protagonist decides to make an intimate relationship with Rise, and accepts Rise's invitation text message on the Christmas Eve to spend time with her, the protagonist will receive the accessory Silver Bangle, which raises the user's Spirit Points by 50%. ''Persona 4 Golden'' The addition of bikes for the Investigation Team introduced a unique new way of obtaining skills for party members. By going on special forms of dates with each party member, involving the use of the bikes, the player is given the option of either having the party member in question learn a brand-new skill or relearn any old skill that they have forgotten. Additionally, like in Persona 4, each party member is able to learn new skills upon the player's progression of their Social Link. The social link skills that Rise learns upon development of her Social Link are also listed below; the skills Rise can learn have remained unchanged from Persona 4. Rise's bike skills are unique in that, rather than being normal battle skills, they are power-ups to the All-Out Attack. Another exclusive to Golden features Rise taking the stage for a concert at Junes to sing True Story, with the rest of the team forming a band to accompany her. ''Persona 4 The Animation'' In the anime, Rise is seen in the intro discussing her leave just before her concert. She then, while donning a disguise, meets Yu Narukami on June 20th, after dropping her cellphone trying to hide from her fans. Rise is then seen again by Yu and the others, when they head to Marukyu Tofu to check up on her, and warn her about the recent kidnappings. Rise runs into them again after being stalked by an overzealous fan. During the incident, she is escorted out by Yu and they head to the Samegawa Flood Plain. Rise then discusses her former life as a pop star, and how no one sees her true self, but only Risette. On June 23rd, she transfers to Yasogami High School early before she awakens her Persona. After seeing paparazzi mobbing the school's entrance, Yu takes her hand and guides her to Marukyu Tofu. Upon arriving, they come across Rise's former manager, Minoru Inoue, who's come to ask something important of her. The two discuss matters at Tatsuhime Shrine. Rise assumes he wanted her to return to show business, but Inoue instead reveals she has already been replaced, and is no longer needed. Inoue departs, leaving Rise shocked at the revelation; Yu comforts her. Yu questions her decision for taking a hiatus; she becomes upset and accuses him of not "seeing the real her" and runs away. On the same night, she is seen on the Midnight Channel. On June 24th, Shadow Rise shows the real Rise all her different identities, and asks which is her real self; Rise struggles to answer, not knowing for certain who in fact was the "real Rise." After Shadow Rise transformed, she murmured Yu's name, and fell unconscious for almost the rest of the battle until she awoke to see her shadow form. She then accepted that all of the "Other Rises" were a part of her, and that there is no "true Rise." This acceptance granted her a Persona: Himiko. As Rise was accepting her true self, Teddie's true feelings were shown and Other Teddie appeared. When Other Teddie transformed into a shadow and began to absorb in the Investigation Team and Rise, Rise told Yu that she can help to locate Teddie with her Persona. Yu, along with his Persona Izanagi, keep her grounded as Himiko scans for Teddie. She is ultimately unable to find Teddie, due to the heavy fog. Just when all seemed lost, Rise was finally able to locate Teddie, paving the way for Yu and Izanagi to defeat Shadow Teddie. When Yu took her home, Rise asked him if she could join them to help catch the culprit. On July 10th, Rise said that she was happy to help out, and Yu gave her a pair of pink glasses so that she could see past the fog in the TV World, and as a symbol that she was now a part of the Investigation Team. During the December event, when the second Reaper appears, Rise decided to stay behind for Yu, Yosuke and Teddie to search for the real Adachi, while she helped out Chie and Yukiko's battle. Then during the battle with Ameno-sagiri, this is the first time Rise's Persona was sent into battle despite being a non-fighting type, however it proved too much, and all the Seeker of Truths' Personas were defeated by Ameno-sagiri. Then when Yu was in danger, Rise's Persona evolves into Kanzeon, and granted him the strength to summon the ultimate Persona, Lucifer. At the end of Episode 26 (No One Is Alone), Rise was able to gather enough strength to confess her love to Yu when his train started to leave. Rise and Yu's bond is represented by the Persona, Leanan Sidhe. ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' Rise and her team wound up in an alternate reality of Yasogami High School, where they encounter S.E.E.S. from 2009 during their venture into the world to understand it. Rise befriends Fuuka Yamagishi, who shares her power of analysis. When Rise realizes Yukari Takeba is questioning whether her bond with the team is based on friendship, Rise tells her about her own experiences as an idol and how she went along with what everyone else planned because she wanted to avoid conflict; but after meeting her team, she realized it was more important to be truthful to oneself, and encouraged Yukari to do so. Rise and Fuuka mainly remain in the background providing backup for the rest of the team. After the danger was eradicated, both teams enjoyed the rest of the festival before going back to their separate worlds. Rise and Fuuka promise to meet again in the future. Once they return, their memories of the experience is erased. Rise is then seen studying for a test with her teammates at Junes. She waned after studying for sometime, but Kanji encouraged her to continue. ''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' Rise and the team is venturing into the TV world when their direction is suddenly altered, causing them to be sucked into a world of dinosaurs. While venturing through the new environment, they lost touch with Yosuke Hanamura, and Rise is poisoned. They encounter the Phantom Thieves of Hearts and, after a brief fight between Joker and Yu, they go back to the movie theater to give Rise proper treatment. Her ailment is cured soon, and she is able to join forces with the Phantom Thieves' navigator, Futaba Sakura. Phantom Thieves Ryuji Sakamoto and Futaba are excited to find out that the girl is actually international idol Risette. However, with shared knowledge on the facts, they also learn that they are all from different times. Futaba and Rise are later joined by Fuuka Yamagishi when the team finds S.E.E.S. in a robotic movie world. The three of them learn a special move that allows them heal their teammates in combat. After the threat is eradicated, the Investigation Team says goodbye to their new friends and return to their world, with their memories of the event removed. Rise and her friends later go to Yu's house to watch a movie about dinosaurs. Yu's cousin, Nanako also joins in. ''Persona 4 Arena'' Rise returns as a Information/Support character of the Grand Prix, however it turns out a fake version of her is hosting the matches, as she was kidnapped and locked in the Announcement Room by Shadow Labrys, who was disguised as General Teddie. This was to prevent her from communicating with the others, making her unable to warn them about the real purpose of the tournament beforehand. Eventually, General Teddie leaves the room making her able to communicate with everyone and gives the others directions to where she is. She is rescued and witnesses the revelation of Labrys' true form and the battle with Shadow Labrys. She helps support the others in helping Labrys accept her shadow and becomes friends with Labrys. The celebration doesn't last as Labrys is hacked into. She also feels a strange surge as Fuuka Yamagishi helps to dispel the hacking from outside the TV, Rise noting that Fuuka's abilities are far more powerful than hers. She joins the rest of the investigation team later to say goodbye to Labrys and to join up in celebrating Yu's return and the reformation of the Investigation Team. ''Persona 4 Arena (Manga) Like in the game Rise is kidnapped by Shadow Labrys. During the final chapter both Rise and Fuuka use their Personas to free Labrys of the Malevolent Entity's control. ''Persona 4 Arena Ultimax In Ultimax, Rise is now a playable character. While working on making her comeback as an idol, the red mist envelops Inaba and Rise is separated from her friends. Faced with sudden danger, Himiko evolves into a new form capable of fighting. In battle, Rise uses a microphone as a weapon as well as manipulating musical notes and can even analyze opponents, changing her attacks' properties. Her awakened super move has terminologies of those from Dance Dance Revolution games. Her leitmotif is known as "Twinkle★Star." Score Attack As a Boss in Score Attack, Rise always have her enemy "Analyzed", allowing her to deal increased damage for the entire battle. She has Tetrakarn and Makarakarn active and thus making it hard to land successful hits on her. Her SP skill, Risette Field is incredibly buffed, recovering almost instantly after use. ''Persona x Detective Naoto'' Rise has returned to work as an idol and plays a minor role in this spin-off novel. She asks Naoto to come help her when another idol steps out of a gravure photo-shoot. She encourages Naoto to embrace her femininity more, but realizes she is making her friend more uncomfortable. ''Persona 4: Dancing All Night'' A year after the Inaba case and Rise's return to entertainment, Rise is back in the city participating in the "Love Meets Bonds" Festival, sponsored by TakuraPro, and takes on her friends from the Investigation Team as her backup dancers. Also participating in the event is the up and coming idol group "Kanamin Kitchen," led by her underclassman and fellow idol Kanami Mashita. Rise is in the middle of rehearsal with her teammates Yu and Naoto when Kyoka Ochimizu, the producer of TakuraPro, soon appears. She tells them that Rise is to perform at the festival with Kanami instead of her friends, who will be dropped from the show entirely. Rise discovers upon a quick investigation that this sudden decision is due to the other members of Kanamin Kitchen’s sudden disappearance. Angered by Ochimizu’s callousness, she resolves to find them with her friends’ help. During a discussion regarding the missing idols, Naoto brings up the rumor regarding the festival website, and a strange video that appears during midnight that has led to several comatose victims. The three decide to watch the mysterious clip, after which an eerie song plays and a portals opens. Rise and the others are forcefully pulled by yellow ribbons into the portal and find themselves in the "other world" where those who watch the video are taken to and Shadows apparently inhabit, called the "Midnight Stage." A voice beckons to them, claiming to want to form bonds with them, and plays a warped song which, when combined with the Shadows' dancing, begins to affect their minds. Just as the group is about to succumb, Rise music player turns on, which affects the Shadows. Yu combines the song with his dancing, which cancels out the song and drives away the Shadows. With this, the three are able to return to the real world, where they promise to continue the investigation once the others arrive from Inaba. The others soon arrive the next day, where after rehearsal, Rise treats them by bringing them to a quick photo shoot involving Kanami. Ochimizu quickly confronts them, but the mysterious portal to the Midnight Stage opens after Kanami plays the video. Ochimizu protects Kanami and is pulled into the Midnight Stage herself, with the Investigation Team quickly following behind. From there, the group splits into two to save the members of Kanamin Kitchen: while Yu's team searches for Tamami and Tomoe, Rise becomes leader of her group to search for Sumomo and Nozomi. ''Persona 5'' Rise can be seen on posters advertising her new album, "Sapphire" (alongside posters for Kanami's new album, 'Dropkick'). The protagonist can also acquire one to hang in his room by going with Ann Takamaki to Harajuku. This may be because both Rise and Ann are The Lovers arcana. She is also mentioned on TV on 7/1, regarding a newly released song about "mature love." It's mentioned that "she's really gained a lot of sex appeal since she hit 20," which confirms that Persona 5 takes place at least four years after the events of Dancing All Night. Later, on 11/30, it is mentioned Rise went on hiatus for a bit, wondered if her unwavering appeal is from the power of tofu. It is hinted she might taking small hiatus to helping her grandmother because the tofu business is now booming. In the anime, a billboard is shown advertising Sapphire the day Ren first arrives in the station. Stats ''Persona 4 Golden'' Skills Battle Quotes ''Persona 4'' *''"Alright! Level up!"'' (Level Up) * "This one's strong, watch yourself!" (Encountered Powerful Enemy) * "Ah, it's a no-brainer, I'm sure you'll win!" (Encountered Weak Enemy) * "Three enemies on the field! Be careful." (Encountered 3 Enemies) * "There are five enemies! Don't let 'em get you." (Encountered 5 enemies) *''*squeals* "Senpai! That was soo cool!"'' (Protagonist dodges attack) * "Oh, nice move, Yosuke-senpai!" ''(Yosuke dodges attack) * ''"You hit its weakness, Yukiko-Senpai." * "You struck its weak-point, Chie-Senpai!" * "Enemy Down. Show it what you've got, Kanji-kun!" * "Two enemies down. Do it again, Chie-senpai!" * "Enemy down! That's the spirit, Teddie!" (Teddie downs enemy) * "Enemy defeated. Go for broke, Teddie!" (Teddie defeats 1 enemy) * "Enemy defeated. Keep it up, Yosuke-senpai!" (Yosuke defeats 1 enemy) * "You're on a roll, Senpai! Two defeated." (Protagonist defeats 2 enemies) * "Wow, Naoto-kun! You defeated two enemies." (Naoto defeats 2 enemies) * "Three enemies defeated! You're so cool, Senpai." * "Amazing Senpai! Four enemies defeated!" * "Only one enemy left! you can do it!" ''(One enemy left) * ''"One enemy to go! Keep it up!" (One enemy left) * "Only two/three enemies left!" ''(2/3 enemies left) * ''"Three enemies left! You can win this!" (3 enemies left) * "Four of them! You need to thin 'em out." (4 enemies left) * "It got back up, defeat it fast!" ''(Enemy gets up from Down) * ''"It's calling back up! Hurry and defeat it!" ''((A ____-King Shadow summoned a ____-Bambino Shadow) * ''"What's its problem? More incoming!" ''(A ____-King Shadow summoned a ____-Bambino Shadow, stage 1 & 2) * ''"What, more of them?! Gee!" ''(A ____-King Shadow summoned a ____-Bambino Shadow, stage2) * ''"Gee, it's like an endless stream of 'em!" ''(A ____-King Shadow summoned a ____-Bambino Shadow, stage 3 & up) * ''"Ehh!? ___-senpai, someone heal him/her!" (A party member dying) * "Guys ... you're really low on health...!" ''(Party is low on health) * ''"...shouldn't someone heal ___-senpai...?" ''(A party member dying) * ''"Phew ... you're up! Ok, time for an counter-attack!" ''(Protagonist recovers from Knocked Down/Dizzy status) * ''"No don't be afraid, I'm here with you!" ''(Protagonist is Frightened) * ''"___-senpai's scared!" (A party member is Frightened) * "___-senpai is useless!" ''(A party member is Exhausted) * ''"___-senpai's persona is sealed!" ''(A party member is Silenced) * ''"___-senpai, no!" (A party member (except protagonist) is Controlled by Kunino-sagiri) * "Yosuke-senpai's lost it!" (Yosuke is Enraged) * "Yukiko-senpai's scary when she's mad." ''(Enraged Yukiko defeats an enemy) * ''"Kanji-kun's pissed off!" (Kanji is Enraged) * "Naoto-kun's pissed off! Someone calm her down!" (When Naoto is Enraged) * "Don't give in! Please, get back up!" (All party members except protagonist are Controlled by Kunino-sagiri) * "Wh-What is this thing? It feels really bad..." (Meeting the Reaper in a New Game +) * "That one's totally weak! Better not lose." (Analyzing weak enemy) * "Noooooo problem. It'll be over in a flash!" ''(Analyzing weak enemy) * ''"Wow, it's puny! This'll be cake." (Analyzing weak enemy) * "Physical attacks won't work on that runt?" ''(Analyzing enemy w/Physical repel) * ''"Ice should work well, you can win this, guys!" ''(Analyzing enemy w/Ice weakness) * ''"It's weak to ice! This should be easy!" (Analyzing enemy w/Ice weakness) * "It's weak to fire! Hehe, this'll be easy!" (Analyzing enemy w/Fire weakness) * "It's weak to wind! This'll be a breeze!" ''(Analyzing Enemy w/Wind weakness) * ''"It´s weak against light. Shine on!" (Analyzing enemy w/Light weakness) * "It's BEARY weak to electricity!" *giggle* (Analyzing enemy w/Electricity weakness, while imitating Teddie) * "You can win this, just don't use light on it." ''(Analyzing enemy w/Light repel) * ''"Light won't work. Plan B anyone?" ''(Analyzing enemy w/Light repel) * ''"Yes! We won! Congrats, guys." ''(Protagonist defeats final enemy) * ''"Hey, it's weak to fire! That's hot!" (Using Weakness Scan on enemy w/Fire weakness) * "Its weakness is ice! Cool!" ''(Using Weakness Scan on enemy w/Ice weakness) * ''"Its weak to electricity! Zap em'!" (Using Weakness Scan on enemy w/Electricity weakness) * "Wind will work. Blow it away guys!" (Using Weakness scan on enemy w/Wind weakness) * "The enemy's weakness is darkness! It's doomed!" ''(Using Weakness Scan on enemy w/Dark weakness) * ''"Oh no you don't!" ''(Blocking attacks from enemies) * ''"Look out!" ''(Blocking attacks from enemies) * ''"S-Senpai? Nooooo!" (Protagonist is defeated) ''Persona 4 Golden'' * "It's showtime! ''(While All-Out Attack) '' * "Are you ready? Get set!" (When assisting an All-Out Attack) Persona 4 Arena Ultimax Quotes: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g3u27CQjmek * "It's Risette! Nice to meet you!" ''(Character select screen) * ''"Annnnd...action!" ''(Character select screen) * ''"Rise Kujikawa, ready for the stage!" ''(Character screen select) * ''"I can fight too!" ''(Character select screen) * ''"I'm gonna show you my power!" ''(Intro) * ''"I can fight now--I'll show you!" ''(Intro) * ''"I see it!" ''(When using her Furious Action) * ''"Don't touch me!" ''(When rolling) * ''"I WON'T lose!" ''(Upon reaching Awakening mode) * ''"I can fight too!" ''(Activating her Instant Kill) * ''"Heads up!" ''(Should her Instant Kill hit the opponent) * ''"This is my resolve...feel it!" ''(During her Instant Kill) * ''"Time for my full strength!" ''(During her Instant Kill) * ''"And ANOTHER one...!" ''(During her Instant Kill) * ''"I'm gonna show you...what an idol can do!" ''(When attempting her Awakening super or during her Instant Kill) * ''"Ugh! I was so close!" ''(When doing a poor job executing her Awakening her super) * ''"I'll make this my best show ever!" ''(When standing idly by) * ''"Is everyone rocking? Let's keep this up!" ''(After winning a round or standing idly by) * ''"Now I can protect everyone!" ''(Victory) * ''"Senpai, did you see that?" ''(Victory) * ''"Sen...pai..." ''(Defeated) * ''"I'm tired..." (Defeated) * "This is so frustrating..." (Continue?) * "I'm tired of this..." (Continue?) * "Take two, here I go!" (Retry) * "Don't underestimate the tenacity of an idol!" (Retry) * "Wow...you beat everyone! I feel like I've grown and gained much more confidence now. We should be a regular team!...just kidding. Haha!" ''(Clearing Arcade/Score Attack/Golden Arena mode) Victory Quotes ;General * "''Yay, I win! If you want a rematch, talk to my agent!" * "Thank you for coming to today's concert! You were the greatest special guest!" * "If you think I'm just an idol, you're in for trouble. I haven't trained for nothing!" * "So this is a Persona battle... it was a little scary, but I'm determined not to lose!" * "My sense of rhythm combined with the courage it takes to go onstage...Haha, I guess my idol experience counts for something, huh?" ;Character specific * Yu Narukami: "I never thought the day would come where I would fight Senpai... I'll keep growing, so please watch me!" * Chie Satonaka: "Your kicks were really heavy... But when it comes to nimble movements, I'm no slouch!" * Yukiko Amagi: "That was amazing, Yukiko-senpai. I'll use those graceful dance-like moves as reference!" * Kanji Tatsumi: "Ugh, you're too strong! Why don't you let up a little, Moronji!" * Teddie: "Hey, Teddie! From now on, touch me anywhere funny, and I'll hurt you with my new Persona!" * Yukari Takeba: "You aren't a college model for nothing! You have a great figure! I have a feeling you'll be a powerful rival in my field!" Persona Q * "There are ___ enemies." (When encountering enemies) * "Here I go! Persona!" (When using Leader Skill) * "Aigis's Orgia Mode is amazing! Her power has dramatically increased!" (When Aigis is in Orgia Mode) * "A vow not to strike?" (When Merciful Clergyman forbids Attack) * "This time he said not to strike!" (When Merciful Clergymen forbids Attack) * "Did he say... vow not to use skills?" (When Merciful Clergyman forbids Skill) * "Vow not to not use items...? What?" (When Merciful Clergyman forbids Item) * "A vow not to be bossy?" (When Merciful Clergyman forbids Leader Skill) * "What!? He's banning multiple things at once!" (When Merciful Clergyman forbids multiple things) * "Oh, I think the vow's been lifted for now!" (When Vow is lifted without being broken) * "Th-That's what happens if you break a vow!? ...Oh! But now the coast's clear!" (Start of the turn after Merciful Clergyman's Vow is broken) Gallery In Other Languages Trivia *It is strongly implied Rise doesn't see the value in learning English because she can just hire a translator: "Ugh, why do I have to learn English? I can just hire a translator." Ironically, she still says this in the English-voiced localization. *One of Rise's early design concepts resembles Lisa Silverman. Lisa and Rise's names are phonetically similar in Japanese (Risa to Rise) and both have stints as idol singers, in addition to being the most pronounced about their love for the main character, and being of the Lovers Arcana. *Some of Rise's early design concepts look similar to Ai Ebihara and Saki Konishi. *Rise's appearance and name resemble those of her Japanese voice actress, Rie Kugimiya. *During the visit in Port Island's Club Escapade in Persona 4, Rise reveals that she had a secret show two years ago and the power went out in the middle of her performance referencing the power outage before the first SEES Full Moon Operation in September 2009. This comes up again in Persona Q when Shinjiro Aragaki recognizes Rise's name thanks to Club Escapade's owner. *Rise is a famous idol, but none of her songs are heard in Persona 4, although she does provide vocals on a version of Heaven. However, the animation has a devoted opening is composed with Rise's VA singing, and Persona 4 Golden has since added its concert scene featuring the rest of the Investigation Team as an accompanying band. *Rise is the only member of the main cast who possesses a Persona not based off a figure of native Japanese descent. *Rise is the only character who does not have a cut-in effect when summoning her Persona in the vanilla version of Persona 4. However, Persona 4 The Animation gives Rise the cut-in effect when she first summons Himiko and in Persona 4 Golden when aiding the All-Out Attack. *In Persona 4 The Animation, during Shadow Naoto's battle, Rise is the only female character who actually adores aged Yu by complimenting him when he is been hit by Galgalim Eyes. *Rise is the first information/support character to be involved in the All-Out Attack in Persona 4 Golden, as well as the first to become playable in Persona 4 Arena Ultimax. * Rise is the only member of the Investigation Team that seems to summon her Persona instantly, whereas the others break cards. *Rise's stat-icon (the character's side-portrait displaying their HP and SP) without glasses can be viewed in the P4G game manual. *Rise was originally going to be an offensive character, or at least a character who actively participated in battle; she would wield a chain, but was quickly changed to supportive role when the role of "the delinquent/bully" was filled in by Kanji Tatsumi. During this design phase, she looked a lot like Ai and Saki. It wasn't until they decided on an "idol," that the Lisa Silverman-esque design was considered. **Additionally, Rise's All-Out Attack dialogues can be seen in the game's files. However, instead of actual in-game dialogue, they are actually developers notes indicating that the files should not be seen written in Rise's speech patterns. *In Persona 4 Arena, she may occasionally say "Duel 1, Let's Rock!" or "Rebel 1, Action!" at the beginning of a match if she is chosen as Navigator. This is a reference to the round calls in the [http://guilty-gear.wikia.com/wiki/Guilty_Gear_(series) Guilty Gear series] and [http://blazblue.wikia.com/wiki/BlazBlue_%28series%29 BlazBlue series] respectively (both also developed by Arc System Works) *She is the only main female character that reveals her weight in the Persona 4: Official Design Works. * Her Instant Kill in Persona 4 Arena: Ultimax, True Story, is the song used in Episode 9 of the anime, when she was first introduced in the story. * Rise is the only character of Persona 4 who has seen her own blurry image on the Midnight Channel. * Rise is the only Persona character that has an initial persona that can go through multiple mutations: support, battle and stage (though only shown when syncing with others hearts in P4D). * In Persona 4: Dancing All Night, Rise is the only Investigation member to wear a completely different outfit in which it's not similar to her winter school uniform nor her summer school outfit with the exception of her Yasogami logo. * In Persona 4: Dancing All Night, she is one of few playable characters where she sings while dancing to her other main theme, True Story (ATLUS Kozuka remix). The second is Hatsune Miku. ** While performing True Story (ATLUS Kozuka remix), the players cannot change Rise's Initial Costume nor pick a dance partner. Category:Persona 4 Characters Category:Persona 4 The Animation Characters Category:Persona 4 Golden Characters Category:Persona 4 Arena Characters Category:Persona 4: Dancing All Night Characters Category:Persona Q Characters Category:Persona x Detective Naoto Characters Category:Persona 4 Allies Category:Persona 4 Arena Allies Category:Persona 4 Arena Ultimax Allies Category:Persona 4: Dancing All Night Allies Category:Persona Q Allies Category:Persona Q2 Characters Category:Persona Q2 Allies Category:Lovers Arcana